


Midnight Mass

by gettingaphdinlarry



Category: Niall Horan (Musician), One Direction (Band), The Voice (Ireland) RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Churches & Cathedrals, Flicker, Friendship/Love, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Presents, Romance, Triple Drabble, that liminal space between friends and lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:43:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gettingaphdinlarry/pseuds/gettingaphdinlarry
Summary: Bressie looks forward to seeing Niall on Christmas Eve.





	Midnight Mass

“Tab’s settled.” Bressie drained his pint and glanced at Niall. “It’s almost midnight, time to go.”

Outside, Bressie helped Niall into his coat. “Look.” In the shop window two doors down, a winter scene unfolded. Birch twigs became trees and a figurine dragged a cut pine tree behind him while girls sledded down a hill made of white felt and pearlescent glitter snow.

“Crazy how people can make those little things.”

Bressie sighed. “Crazy how another year’s gone.” He leaned against the cold glass. “Crazy how long it’s been since I’ve seen you.”

Niall cleared his throat. “Been too long.”

***

The incense filled Bressie’s lungs, and the rich tones of the bell choir made his skin tingle. Bressie didn’t go to church often—found it easier to talk to God on his long runs—but Midnight Mass was comforting. A ritual to mark another Christmas in Mullingar.

Another year of Niall coming home alone.

Bressie pretended to look at the stained glass windows. Niall’s skin glowed in the warm light, shadows cutting deeply over his jaw. Bressie rubbed his thigh to keep from pressing his thumb against the whorled scruff under Niall’s chin.

Niall turned, eyes shining. “Merry Christmas, Brez.”

***

In front of the fireplace, Bressie leaned forward and draped the coral pendant over Niall’s head. “Got it in Spain. It’s for transformation and peace.”

“It’s beautiful.” Niall said, touching it. “Thank you.”

Niall handed Bressie his very square shaped gift.

“You know, I already have _Flicker_. Multiple copies.”

Niall chuckled, making Bressie’s head spin. His laugh brought Bressie back to when Niall’s teeth were still crooked and Bressie thought he’d be the one to teach Niall about the industry’s disappointments.

“Not that.” Niall picked at the quilt that covered them. “These’re the songs that didn’t make the final cut.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [@myownsparknow](http://myownsparknow.tumblr.com) for not giving in, as well as for the betaing. Thank you [@fishingforpeace](http://fishingforpeace.tumblr.com) for the betaing and Britpicking/Irishpicking.
> 
> Come chat with me on Tumblr, where you can find a [rebloggable post](http://gettingaphdinmomo.tumblr.com/post/168654569676/midnight-mass). :)


End file.
